


Rendevous

by Jena Bartley (jenab)



Category: Pan Am
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-13
Updated: 2012-02-13
Packaged: 2017-10-31 01:57:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/338610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenab/pseuds/Jena%20Bartley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kate’s learned to use her new skills in a different way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rendevous

One of the first things Kate had to learn was the ever changing code words and signals on her courier duties. They grew more complicated when she moved from being a courier to agent. 

In the past month she’s learned how to adapt those techniques into a new way of communicating. A heated look across the room, or the brush of his body against her as they pass in the street or a hotel lobby. 

A spike of heat went through her as she breathed in the scent of Anderson’s cologne when he passed close by her. Kate forced herself to focus on finish registering at the Registration Desk. She smiled at the hotel staff, accepted the room key and stepped aside to let Colette in. 

She looked around the lobby, spotting him in a corner, reading a paper. He watched her over the top of it, his eyes dark. Kate nodded, keeping it a brief motion of her head. Anderson returned to his paper. 

Later, after diner out with Laura, Maggie and Colette, Kate turned down their suggestion of hitting a nearby bar by feigning a headache. She headed back to the hotel as the others took off for a night of dancing. 

She made sure to keep her pace a normal walk, as much as she wanted to hurry. She glanced around from time to time, insuring she wasn’t being tailed the way both Richard and Anderson had taught her. Anticipation warmed her belly as the hotel elevator rose up, opening up onto her floor. 

Once inside her room, she locked the door, dropping her purse to the floor as she found Roger sitting in a chair in the living room, the light from the table lamp casting shadows across his face. 

Roger rose, catching Kate up in his arms when she rushed to him. His mouth was hard over hers, desperate and as hungry as she was. It’d been months since she’d been in London, having been shifted to a different route for a CIA mission. 

They shouldn’t be doing this. Both Roger and Richard had warned her about getting involved with another agent, her target on a mission, or her handler. She’d already had her heart broken over Niko. Now she was in deeper than ever before with whatever it was between her and Roger. Kate figured it started sometime when she’d killed a man to save him and in return, he’d lied to protect her. 

Roger broke their kiss to picked her up in his arms. He was breathing as hard as she was, the look in his eyes sending a shiver through her. He walked into the bedroom, tumbling her down on the bed as he followed her down. 

The first time was always like this. Frantic and full of need, their clothes left scattered about or shoved aside just enough to give them access to each other’s bodies. Kate moaned, arching under Roger, her fingers raking down his back as he thrust inside her. 

Later, it would be slower, both of them taking their time. Right now, Kate just needed him above her, stroking into her hard and rough until she cried out, coming hard. 

Roger quickly followed her, his body tensing above her as he shuddered, spilling hot inside her. 

As their breathing slowed, Roger kissed her softly. Kate hummed in pleasure, letting him strip off the rest of her clothing before maneuvering them under the covers. She curled up against him, dozing off.


End file.
